A vehicle lamp fitting of this type is conventional (for example, Patent Literatures 1). Hereinafter, a conventional vehicle lamp fitting will be described.
A conventional vehicle lamp fitting comprises a light-emitting element and a projection lens. An exit surface of a projection lens is comprised of a first refraction surface of a lane side region for forming a lane side horizontal cutoff line, a second refraction surface of an opposite lane side region for forming an opposite lane side horizontal cutoff line, and a third refraction surface of between the first refraction surface and the second refraction surface for forming an oblique cutoff line. A low beam is emitted by actuating a light-emitting element.